


When I Was (A Young Boy)

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emo Keith (Voltron), Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss of Parent(s), Male Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Season/Series 05, Song Parody, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith decides to piss Kolivan and the rest of The Blade off with an emo earth song--but he changes some of the words, because right now it's more important that his mom abandoned him, not only his dad!Oneshot/drabble





	When I Was (A Young Boy)

Keith took a deeP BREATH. Around him, Kolivan looked up. A little bit in concern, a little bit in confusion. Was this some weird earth thing or--? 

"WHEN I WAS"

Oh. Oh god not this again. "No."

"A YOUNG BOY"

"Keith." Kolivan warned. If anything happened he could at least say he warned him, right? "Don't."

"MY MOTHER LEFT mE on pLANET EarTH--"

He sighed. "Please stop." 

"--tO joiN THe GaLRA WAr."

That was it. Kolivan had warned him but by now he was sick of this. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd done this either so give him a break. He got up and started to drag Keith away by that goddamn mullet of all things (though not hard enough to hurt him, of course, because Kolivan was a nice guy). 

Keith didn't stop though. At the top of his lungs he sang/yelled: 

"SHE SAID sON WHEN yOU GROw UP WiLL you BE THE saVIOUR OF THE HUMANS THE GAlrA AND tH--"

God he really was emo, wasn't he?


End file.
